kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
022. The Butler, Victorious
The Butler, Victorious (その執事、純情, Sono Shitsuji, Junjō) is Chapter 22 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Agni states that he lost, but Queen Victoria says his curry's flavor did not lose and she would like to eat it as well. Harold West Jeb is seen walking away, disappointed that his plan did not work. Mina approaches him to comfort him, and catches Soma's eye. Soma, excited, hugs her saying he has been looking for her and that they can go home now. However, Mina berates him, saying that she left so she would not have to be bound to her social class. Sebastian deduces that Agni was aware of this, and the reason he worked with West was to prevent Soma from finding out. Agni bursts into tears and Soma apologizes to Mina, saying he was not aware that he was a bother, and thanking her for all she has done. He then goes to Agni and says he knows that he has been trouble, but Agni has been so good to him, and he would like it if they could stay together. Queen Victoria has been watching the goings-on and comments that it is good for Ciel. Ciel asks why she is there, and she says that she came because she has not seen him in a while. She then comments emotionally about her dead husband Prince Albert. She then takes her leave and says she will have the Royal Warrant sent to him soon. Soma thanks Ciel for winning, though Ciel comments he did it for himself. Soma says he will become a great man, but Ciel dismisses that as talk. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian then enthusiastically congratulate Sebastian on his win, while Agni apologizes and says he must thank him. Sebastian said there is no need for apologies or thanks. Agni says it is a good thing they came to England because he and Prince Soma were able to make good friends. This surprises Sebastian, who has never been called a friend before. In an alley, West is upset about his plans being foiled, and Mina attempts to cheer him up, saying they can try again. Lau comes across them and says that, although Ciel says there is no point in going after small fries, someone who tries something once will do so again. He says he has to exterminate the rats, so he keeps a cat, referring to Ran-Mao. Mina and West are seen screaming, and it is assumed they are killed. Elsewhere, Ciel has just noticed that the Queen left a note for him, which Sebastian comments he saw but did not say anything because Ciel did not ask. Inside the envelope are tickets to the Noah's Ark Circus, and Sebastian mockingly questions if they are Christmas presents for a little boy, which makes Ciel angry. In another place, the Noah's Ark Circus people can be seen parading in a street. An unknown member of the circus encourages others to come and watch their performances and forget about the hardships that the Jack the Ripper incident brought them this chilly winter. Characters in Order of Appearance *Agni *Queen Victoria *Harold West Jeb *Mina *Soma Asman Kadar *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Lau *Ran-Mao *Finnian *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Doll *Beast *Snake *Jumbo *Joker Navigation de:Kapitel 22: Dieser Butler gewinnt pl:022. Ten kamerdyner staje na podium! es:022. Ese Mayordomo, de Corazón Puro it:Capitolo 22 Category:Chapters Category:Indian Butler Arc